Critical Attack
by Abasicusername
Summary: In order to make up for a petty mistake, Felicia is asked by Niles to assist him on a heist. However, this heist doesn't end up at all how they were expecting, as expected when you have Felicia tagging along
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect afternoon. Corrin's army had a day off from training and engaging in combat. Odin was screaming about his sword hand or something, Leo was eating tomatoes, and Camilla was coddling Corrin again. Felicia, on the other hand, was not having a great time. She had attempted to balance a tray of tea and mini-sandwiches to bring to Corrin, but, like always, she came crashing down. She was soaked with tea, and had accidentally broken Niles's bow! It had a clean snap down the middle, but the string was still intact. Her mind was spinning, what was she going to tell Niles? She didn't want this situation to ruin her status with him, for she had a little school girl crush on him. She had always had a strange and mysterious infatuation with him, even though she never understood his sexual innuendos. Every single one of them fly right past her, and she doesn't even know.  
Then, she stood up and brushed herself off. She had made a complete mess. Her dress was stained with tea, something that would be a nightmare for her to get out because there aren't washing machines, and even if there was, Felicia definitely couldn't figure out how to work them. While she pondering what to do, Niles appeared pretty much out of nowhere. After seeing the mess, he had assumed Felicia had done what she does best: tripping, falling over, and breaking shit.

"Well, well, _well,_ what do we have here?" Niles asked in his usual seductive tone. "Have you made another disarray?"  
Felicia couldn't maintain her composure and began to sob.  
"Oh, Niles, I didn't mean to break your bow! It was an accident! I-I tripped! I'm so

sorry!"

Felicia continued to wail and attempt to explain herself, while Niles sighed and interrupted her.

"It's not the bow I'm worried about, those can easily be replaced. Someone as vulnerable as you, cannot be replaced. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine... but Niles, your bow..."  
Niles couldn't help himself, and slyly remarked with:  
"Yes, it's nice, isn't it?"  
Felicia had no idea what he was talking about because she's just an innocent little baby.

She then continued with what she was saying.  
"How can I make it up to you?"  
Niles knew exactly what he wanted, but he decided to mess with her. It was a test, of

some sort.  
"First, we have to get you out of those clothes. They're absolutely soiled."  
Niles smirked. He was ready to spectate Felicia's reaction.  
"Oh, Gods, you're right!"  
For the slightest moment, he thought Felicia was going to start stripping her clothes off.

Not that he would've minded, he just would've been very surprised. But, Felicia picked up the tray and rushed off, without saying another word. She was already embarrassed enough for one day! Niles then stood there, baffled at how Felicia completely disregarded his comment.

"What a strange girl..."

Then, he returned to his normal perverted self that can find a way to enjoy even the weirdest stuff.

"I'm going to have _FUN_ with her."  
~Later~

Felicia sat in her room, in fresh, non-stained clothes, thinking about the event that had just transpired. Remembering the humiliation of her incompetent maid ways, she sighed heavily. She had always wanted to be a great servant to Corrin like Jakob, but it hurt her even more to embarrass herself like that in the presence of Niles. She looked around her icy-cold room and closed her eyes.

"Why am I such an idiot...why am I so clumsy...?"  
She reverted back to sitting in silence, and pulled out a book given to her by her sister before she got DEAD. After a while of reading, she heard a knock on the door. She prayed to the Gods, one possibly being a giant spider god, that it wasn't Niles. Then, she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Niles?"  
Then, she whispered to herself:  
"Damn you, spider god."  
Niles didn't hear her strange and concerning comment and began to speak.

"Yes. Were you expecting someone else?"  
"W-well, no..."  
"Good. I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier. I have a way you can make it

up to me."

 **A/N: Hello guys! This is another story in my series of Fire Emblem works. Just to let you all know, this story is written by a friend of mine, and has asked me to post it for her. She says that she apologizes for this initial chapter being a bit short, but she promises that chapters will be longer in the future. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I have a way you can make it up to me."  
Felicia shivered at the thought. She had no idea what Niles could possibly want.  
"But, I have to tell you in your room, Felicia."  
He flashed a confident grin, hoping she would react the way anyone else would. But, again, nothing.  
"Oh y-yeah, come on in!"  
Niles looked slightly disappointed, but stepped inside her room anyhow. It was shockingly tidy, and of course, freezing. Felicia actually seemed like she was in a bright mood, which is weird because Nohr is a dark and scary place. She desperately wanted to redeem herself to Niles, so she would do pretty much anything.

"I'll go make some tea!"  
Niles winced a little, recalling Felicia's earlier mishap.  
"That's...alright Felicia, this won't take long."  
"Oh, really?"  
She sat down in a chair and slumped a bit.  
"Alright, what's this about, Niles?"  
Niles's expression changed to something more fitting to upcoming topic.  
"I want your help."  
"Well, with what?"  
"A heist."  
"A HEIST?!"  
Niles put a finger to her lips.  
"Shhh... keep it down, there could be spies. And yes, a heist, at the Hoshidan royal

castle. We're going to steal the royal crown."

Felicia set her tone to a whisper.  
"Niles, I've never stolen anything! How could I help you?"  
"Well, for starters, you're from the ice tribe, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"That could come in handy, and you seem like an expendable person. Plus, I figured you owed me for that all trouble you caused earlier, that was very naughty of you."  
"Yeah, I guess I do owe you...but, what does does expendable mean, and what would you want with the Hoshidan royal crown?"  
"Personal reasons, dear, you needn't worry about that. And never mind the expendable part."  
"Personal reasons such as...?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Fine, I'll tell you. I have deeply upset Lord Leo. I know that he hates Hoshidans more than anything in this world, and wishes to see the suffering of every last one of them. I decided that if I stole the crown of the late Queen Mikoto, it would send their land into havoc. It may cause them to make irrational decisions, such as invading Nohr. As you may remember, the aspects of Nohr are toxic to their bodies, and could be their demise."  
"Niles, I didn't realize you cared about Lord Leo that much!"  
"Now you do. His pleasure is my own. So, are you in?"  
"I suppose I really don't have a choi-"  
Niles cut her off.

"Good. And by the way, Odin will be joining us. The damned fool kept saying something how his 'aching blood' demanded justice and that his 'sword hand' craved to feel the thrill of battle."  
Felicia gave Niles's puzzled look.  
"I thought the point of a heist was not to get caught."  
"It is, but I don't think Odin knows that. We'll have to explain that to him on the way."  
"A-alright..."  
"We're leaving for Hoshido tonight. I've already taking the liberty of telling Lord Corrin and Lord Leo that we'll be scouting for enemies for about 2 or 3 days. We'll be meeting by the weaponry after dinner, so grab everything you need. And don't be late, or I'll be forced to punish you."  
"I won't disappoint you!"  
And with that, Niles stood up.  
"Until tonight, dear bird."  
Niles walked out of Felicia's quarters and sensed that something was off. Little did he know, there was a spy in the bushes in the sinister woods of Nohr, holding his breath, and praying that Niles wouldn't find him. Niles squinted his one working eye and peered past the tall, jet-black trees. The woods were dark and eerie, even for Nohr. But, he shrugged off his suspicions, and walked away. The spy gave a sigh of relief and released the tension in his muscles. He whispered:  
"Thank the Gods..."  
He had to tell the Hoshidan royals about this plan, Queen Mikoto could not be disgraced! All of the sudden, he felt something sharp touch his head, and his heart skipped a

beat. He looked up to see Niles, with a devious grin spread across his face and his new bow drawn.  
"Now, what do you think you're doing?"  
The spy's muscles tended up again as he understood that he had been caught. There was no way out of this situation, for he was alone, with no one to save him.

"Come, walk with me down to the river."  
"I'd rather die!"  
"I can arrange that."  
The spy growled as he got up, obeying Niles's wish. They began walking through the thick, lavender mist of the Nohrian woods to the river.

"You're a bit feisty, aren't you?"  
The Hoshidan glared at Niles, and spit at him. Niles kept his calm and confident demeanor, and continued to walk with his captive.  
"Were you listening in on my little conversation? That's indecent of you. How much did you hear?"  
"I won't tell you anything!"  
Niles closed his eye and let out a heavy sigh. Some people just don't know when they're beat, and when all remaining hope has been consumed. They had arrived at the river, and Niles's fingers were itching to release the string.  
"I'll ask again. How much did you hear?"  
"Enough to know that I won't make it out of Nohr alive and to know that I served Hoshido well, you Nohrian scum!"  
Niles screamed:  
"OHHH YES, you're right!"

Before he let loose his arrow, driving it into the man's skull, and forcing him on ground. He nudged the spy's body into the river, and scoffed to himself.  
"Some people..."


	3. Chapter 3

Felicia stood by the weaponry, quivering in an intimidated manner, looking around the camp to find Niles. Her eyes darted around the mess hall and the prison, but still no luck. Felicia deeply hoped that Niles wasn't in the prison, because she and the rest of the camp had no idea what he does with the prisoners. It was somewhat... frightening to her. But, unsuccessful at finding him, she sighed heavily. She murmured to herself and turned around, only to find Niles towering over her with his usual grin. Only he could turn something serious into something weird. Felicia jumped back and whispered:

"Oh, Niles! You scared me! ...y-you're so quiet."

"It makes it all the easier to sneak up on you. Are you ready?"

"Yes. But, where's Odin?"

"Right behind you."

"W-what?!"

"Only a jest, Felicia. He'll be here soon."

Felicia and Niles stood behind the weaponry for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for

the lovable dufus, Odin Dark, to discuss the plan for the heist, when Felicia broke the silence. "Niles, I thought you gave up heists."

"I did."

"Then why are we doing this?"

"For Lord Leo."

"I know that, but why are we going on a heist, of all things?" "Well-"

"IT IS I, ODIN DARK, THE MOST-"

"You damn idiot, keep it down!"

"I cannot, for my aching blood hungers for the undoing of our enemies!"

"Odin, listen carefully. We will NOT be engaging enemies. In fact, we'll be staying away

from them."

Odin put forth a bewildered expression, as he had heard nothing so loony! Surely his

companion, Niles, wouldn't deny him this. "But, my raging blo-!"

"No."

The trio gathered all their supplies and headed off without being detected. Odin, being especially careful, concealed himself behind every possible tree. That is, until Niles whacked him upside the head and told him to stop acting like a buffoon. The ANCIENT BLOOD coursing through his mage veins boiled and gnawed at him, but he continued anyhow. Felicia had an uneasy feeling about this entire ordeal, but she owed Niles. Not just for the bow, but for countless other treasures of his that she had destroyed. She wasn't completely sure if it was worth risking her life, but Felicia is the kind of person who doesn't ask questions.

After hours of walking, the group decided to set up camp. Niles pitched the tents, because he didn't trust Felicia to do it, and Odin made the fire, because he also didn't trust Felicia to do it. So, Felicia was given the task of finding dinner, as requested by Niles. But after that, he made some perverted remark along the lines of:

"I'll eat anything you've got."

She didn't mind this, because she had no idea what he was talking about, and she knew that if she dealt with the tent, something would break, and if she lit the fire, she'd BE on fire. So, while

the others were working, Felicia wandered into the forest with only some daggers and a vulnerary equipped.

Felicia walked further into the forest and the lavender mist thickened. As she sauntered on, the crows cawed and flew away, making the atmosphere more and more like a horror movie. Glimmering eyes of owls flickered like flames from the towering trees, and Felicia felt like she was being watched. She managed to stammer out:

"H-hello?"

But, the only response she received was the buzz of cicadas and the cooing of owls. The bushes rustled behind her, and she swiftly spun around. Terrified of what was to hypothetically come, Felicia threw a dagger in the bush.

"AH, MY SACRED CAPE! IT'S TATTERED!"

"Odin?!"

"Yes, it is I, Odin Dark! The hero that this world demands, delivering justice with my

sword hand!"

"O...kay. Anyhow, what are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" "Why, to help you, my female companion! A hero does not allow a lady to embark on a

quest in the woods unaided!"

"Y-you could've asked to come with me, Odin. I would've said yes."

"Oh, but I couldn't! For you see, our other traveling partner ordered that I stay at the

camp, so he has no knowledge of my presence here!"

"W-well, I won't tell Niles if you help me find something to eat." " Dear Felicia, you have my gratitude!"

The two walked on, eyeing every aspect of their surroundings, searching for something edible. After a while of searching, the two spied a sleeping bear. Normally, they wouldn't go for this creature, but they were both weary and ravenous. It was the only source of food they could find to sustain them, so it would have to do.

Felicia grabbed a dagger and lined up her shot. She then launched it, and the dagger lodged itself between the bear's eyes, piercing his skull. Then, the bear woke up and roared in anger. Felicia jumped back, as she had expected the bear to die on impact.

"W-what?!"

The duo began to panic. The creature stood up and automatically identified his assailant, the girl with the unnaturally pink hair. The bear furiously charged at Felicia, heaving its massive body through the plants and growling ferociously. In a moment of shock, Felicia lost all sense. She stood there, petrified.

"I, ODIN DARK, with ACHING BLOOD pumping through my veins, will save you!" Odin pulled out Mystletainn and cast it against the bear, finishing it off. Felicia quickly grabbed ahold of herself.

"Oh, gosh! You saved me, Odin!"

Odin laughed heartily.

"Of course! A hero such as myself would never let a lady fall victim to a beast!" "Right...thank you. Let's get this bear back to the camp."

~At the camp~ "Where did that halfwit get to? I told him to stay here."

Niles sighed.

"I should've known better, it's not like he was going to listen."

Then, an exhausted Felicia and a worn-out Odin trudged into the camp. Niles glared at Odin.

"Odin, you slack-jawed idiot, I told you to stay here. And you, Felicia, you look winded. Are you alright?"

"W-well, I am, thanks to Odin. If it weren't for him, I'd be in the belly of a bear!" Odin's assertive position and heroic grin almost made Niles ill.

" YOU saved her?"

"Indeed, the lady was in trouble! It was my duty, as the dark hero of legend! I couldn't

sleep at night, and my mother would never look at me the same, if I hadn't of bravely rescued her!"

Niles spoke sarcastically.

"Oh, so you DO have a mother, eh?"

"What does this one speak of?"

"Well, when I did a background check on you, nothing came up. Are you hiding

something?"

The valiant hero winced out of his nervousness.

"N-no! The prince of darkness would never hide anything!"

Niles raised an eyebrow, because he obviously didn't believe him.

"Riiiiight...well, I'll drop it for now. You saved Felicia, and we need to eat and rest." Felicia stepped in.

"I'll cook it!"

Niles and Odin both exchanged nervous glances, and then Niles spoke. "N-no, Felicia... that's alright."

~A little later~

The three sat, hunched over around the fire, munching on the bear meat. They were all

famished, so what they were eating didn't even matter. The camp was silent, apart from the chirping crickets and the crackling of the flames originating from the fire. It was palpable that they were all tired, having gallivanted so far and having just consumed bear meat. Before everyone fell over in a burnout, Niles made an announcement.

"We'll make it to the Hoshidan border tomorrow. Our plan begins tomorrow night, so try not to cause too much of a ruckus, or we'll likely be caught and executed."

Felicia and Odin said nothing, but Felicia grew anxious. She still didn't believe that a deliberate theft of the Hoshidan royal crown was a good idea, but she wouldn't dare go against Niles. He can be kinda spooky sometimes. Then, Felicia, Odin, and Niles all went inside their respective tents. Felicia laid down and her eyes fluttered shut. Everything went dark, and she drifted asleep.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the user that commented, that means a lot! Keep them coming! Sorry for he long wait on this chapter, I assure that the next one will be a bit faster. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
